


We May

by MapleAppleBittle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Eventual Minor Character Death, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff Bjorgman expected a lot of things going into high school. He did not expect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We May

Kristoff Bjorgman had a lot of expectations going into high school his freshman year. Granted, most of them came from his older brother Sven, and probably weren’t even true, but still. He expected a lot of things. Like parties, and mean teachers, and lots of homework.

He did not expect _her_.

Anna Arendelle was a small girl, with freckles and strawberry blonde hair tied up into two braids. She looked like she was still in kindergarten, and normally she was not the type of person he would hang out with. No one was really, except for Sven, who didn’t even actually count because he was his brother. But Sven knew Anna’s twin brother Olaf from football camp that summer (which was laughable because, really, the guy was smaller than even his sister was). And after watching Anna argue at lunch with her older, popular sister Elsa, he couldn’t just let her brother sit with them and make little Anna sit by herself.

So, he let her sit with them. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. Kristoff didn’t really like Anna too much at first. She was loud, clumsy, and more than a little nosy. She liked to argue with him about everything, and poked fun at him whenever possible. It didn’t really help that Sven thought she was just the coolest thing ever. He laughed at all her jokes, and even helped her poke fun at Kristoff. And he was certain that she didn't like him any more than he liked her. While she grinned and palled around with his brother, she was indifferent towards him. Well, when she wasn't making fun of him. 

Anna didn’t start to grow on him until she started dating that jackass Hans.

Hans Isleston was a senior, and the captain of the football team (of course). He wasn’t even interested in Anna until her sister turned him down. Kristoff was skeptical from the very start, like any reasonable person would be, because why would a popular senior date a tiny, childlike freshman like her without ulterior motives, but Anna wouldn’t hear a word of it. So, Anna began to spend more time with Hans, and less time at their table, and Kristoff began to really, really loathe Hans. Which really sucked because he was kind of starting to tolerate her presence. And they weren't even friends, anyway, but it still bugged him. Even though he hadn’t even known he cared about Anna until that jerk came along. And he hadn’t known it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Hans for taking his not-friend away. And he felt himself get angry everytime he saw them kissing in the hallways, though he told himself it was because he didn't like the idea of some senior asshole taking advantage of such a tiny, fragile freshman girl.

His anger intensified a million times when Anna showed up at his house crying at 10 PM on a Saturday night in the middle of April. Olaf was over hanging out with him and Sven while she was out on a date with Hans.  And, like he knew (or at least suspected) all along, Hans was a total dick and was only using Anna for her body. So while Olaf and Sven were sitting their comforting her (they were certainly a lot better at the emotional thing than he was, plus neither one of them really considered each other friends), Kristoff was busy plotting his revenge. But as it turned out, he didn’t have to. Because that Monday when they returned to school, Anna marched right up to Hans and punched him in the nose. Kristoff met her eyes from across the hallway and he could have sworn she actually smiled at him. She'd never done that before.

Kristoff really should not have been so proud considering Anna got a two day suspension from that incident. But it was that incident that changed how he looked at her. Like, maybe, she wasn’t so young and fragile, that she could hold her own. Kristoff really admired that.

He didn’t ever want to see anyone treat Anna they way Hans did again. And well, Anna seemed to see something good in him. It didn’t make sense for them to keep each other at lengths any longer, so they were friends from then on. They still argued, but it was fond, sometimes even joking. When she made fun of him, it didn’t seem to bother him so much anymore.

They even began to hang out with each other by themselves. It didn't happen too often, but sometimes Anna would come over to give Elsa some space.  Once or twice, he pulled out his guitar, and the two of them would make up silly songs, often about their friends. They had fun together, and sometimes Kristoff would forget there was a time where they didn't like each other.

The rest of the school year went on, uneventful. Kristoff and Anna hung out with their friends. Elsa ruled over their high school with an iron fist.  And Kristoff found his walls slowly crumbling down, and found that Olaf and Anna were just as much family to him as his own brother was.

So, when freshman year finally came to an end, and he had to leave his friends for over two months, Kristoff felt his heart break just a little.  

 

 


End file.
